This is a controlled intervention trial to determine if a home based intervention in African-American children with IDDM will improve metabolic control. The program features a team approach with the home health care workers an integral part of the team. After completion of the baseline studies conducted on the GCRC, participants are randomzied to either immediate or delayed intervention groups. Recruitment for this study has been completed; 48 subjects were randomized into the study; 12 subjects have completed the trial and 36 subjects remain in the intervention. The trial outcome data are being assembled and are just starting to be analyzed. Preliminary review shows that home intervention has had an impact, but not as great as we had hoped for.